笑い Warai: Laugh
by Bob-geko
Summary: Chouji promised that he would always remember the feel of their baby kick against his palm inside her. The scent of the spring grass as the wind teased it. The beautiful sound of laughter that made up their lives. MP chouji hinata


Author Note: Ok the next installment of my master plan…I hope you like it but just to warn you the beginning is a little slow though the ending I though was really good. I like how I came up with the theme/title of this story…and just so ya know this was really really hard to write!!!!

WARNING: slight spoiler, use of mild language…not that bad really

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else Hinata would have a much bigger part in the series…..wich I wish she did…

-

-

* * *

-

笑い

Warai: Laugh

-

* * *

-

Chouji stumbled forward as he felt the massive amount of chakra slowly drain away from his body, taking with it the chakra meant to sustain his internal organs. He struggled to maintain his balance in the loose sand as energy left his as fast as it came.

Why had he taken it again? Did he have reason to take the three pills that were a secret of his clan. He felt his heart pause painfully.

No, he was not protecting his friends like he had done during the retrieval mission of Sasuke. Chouji wasn't even fighting for an ideal of a war. Here he was the Akimichi clan heir, staggering around in the sand of the boarder between Suna and Konohagakure. Using his family's secret medicine to fight some rouge ninja that he could easily have called his teammates to help him beat.

But why had he done this idiotic thing?

Chouji smiled sickly as he grasped at an old trunk that had belong to a tree when the forest had once stretched this far until the desert of Suna pushed it back.

He knew why he had taken the red pill. It was because of Ino. His longtime teammate and now girl friend of two years, well not anymore.

Right?

The image of Ino and Shikamaru rutting on a table in the Jonin headquarters flashed in his head.

Chouji wondered how long they had been together, and he cursed Ino in his head. Mentally calling her a slut for her playing him while sleeping with his best friend.

As Chouji slid down the old tree trunk he began to feel guilty. He had known that Ino must have still loved Shikamaru, even after he moved to Suna when they were 16. Chouji should have seen all the signs when their teammate returned two months ago. It should have been obvious.

But look at the situation now. Here he was leaning against an old tree trunk on the border of Konohagakure and Suna, dying. With a silver ring with diamonds set to look like a butterfly in a black velvet box in his pocket.

He laughed softly to himself as the world melted away from him. What a funny way to go.

-

Chouji woke up a week later alone in a bare hospital room. No one was there. No flowers were waiting on the table across from him under the window. Why would their be? Asuma had died some four years ago when they were all 15. Ino and Shikamaru…

They wouldn't know. They had gone off together the same day he left for his mission, to do a three month reconnaissance mission. One day after he caught them together.

He lifted his arm up from beside him to spread his hand, palm to the ceiling. It was so thin, the muscles stood out drastically out from his skin. It wouldn't take long for the fat to accumulate back. By then Ino would come back.

Chouji let his arm drop back down to the bed as Tsunade knocked and came in.

"Chouji…" she started eyes focused on the window outside.

Chouji turned his head to follow her gaze. Maybe it would have been better to have stayed in that place that no one cared about him. Rather than here, where they could all laugh at his failed dreams.

-

-

-

Hinata panted as she struggled to get up. She let out a small gasp when her palm came into contact with a sharp rock protruding from the ground. At that her body was ready to fall back, but her mind willed it to go on as she finally stood and moved to her defensive position.

When Hinata had come back late that night, eyes swollen and red. Neji graciously had agreed to spar with Hinata after she asked. It was an uphill fight but it didn't matter. It was better than what she had been doing. Crying alone in some dark corner.

The rule like always, no Byakugan

Hinata strained her normal eyesight looking for any movements that would be caught in the faint moonlight. Though she knew it was useless. Even without measuring the Byakugan in the equation Neji still was the more aware one of the two. He always was.

'Maybe Neji knew about Naruto and Sakura before I did.' Hinata thought. It was quiet likely, but why didn't he tell her?

That was obvious too. He thought she knew too.

But Hinata didn't know that Naruto still held feeling for Sakura. So when she had come to see him at the hospital Hinata was shocked to see Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed kissing the blonde 18 year old softly as his hand came up to tangle in her hair.

It had hurt.

Suddenly Neji was in front of her, and in one quick motion he pushed his open palm into her chest roughly. She stumbled back in shock and Hinata felt as her heart contracted painfully and her lungs seem to fill and grow heavy. She attempted to move her hand up to grasp at her coat but the liaison that Neji had dealt to her arm made it impossibly painful.

Her mind began to grow still and she let herself fall back onto the soft cool grass.

Hinata realized as she lay there staring up at the night sky, that she shouldn't have felt so hurt. It was foolish. She should have realized that though Naruto treated her with respect and courtesy, it wouldn't be anything else besides that. Hinata should have realized that.

Naruto could be a fool. But he was a honest fool, and would never intentionally hurt her.

Instead she had hurt herself.

Hinata could faintly hear Neji rustle around her as he rushed over to her. Suddenly her lungs shuttered as fluid trickled up into her throat. She felt as Neji gently lifted up her head.

"Hinata-sama…Hinata! Hold on…"

She focused on the worried and confused face of her cousin. Hinata coughed and she watched as red droplets appear on his pale face. Contrasting with his white eyes. It was funny seeing him so uncharacteristically worried.

Hinata winced as another spasm passed through her chest. She focused away from the stark red on her cousin's face to the dark sky above them. Suddenly she felt like laughing as the stars from their great positions laughed down at the sad girl.

"S-so s-s-silly…" she chocked out. And the image of laughing starts that mocked her were blocked out as black hair shaded her eyes and cool lips were pressed to her forehead.

-

-

-

When Chouji's grandfather, the head of the Akimichi and Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan came for their ceremonial visit of their decedents. It had proved to be a pleasant, on their part at least, and the meeting had been totally unarranged. However due to this chance meeting they came to an agreement that would be good for both clans.

The two men discussed the issue for a few days and came to a common agreement of terms.

Hinata would marry Chouji and into the Akimichi clan. Therefore cutting ties with the Hyugas.

So the illustrious clan heir married the noble clan heir.

Hinata missed the dress and flowers.

Chouji missed the cake and banquet.

However as first Chouji then Hinata were discharge from Honoha Hospital. They soon found new routine in their new home at the edge of the Akimichi district next to the city's wall. Hinata would leave in the morning to the Academy to teach the first years. This was the only job that she could do anymore since Tsunade told her that her lungs could no longer support intense exercise for more than 15 minutes.

Hinata was now really a failure to the illustrious Hyuga clan.

Chouji left in the afternoon an hour before Hinata got off from school. He would go off for intense training for rehabilitation. It wasn't that he had injured any of his muscles, it was that he could no longer use most of his family's techniques.

Tsunade had put him on suspension because after taking the red pill for the second time it threw his metabolism completely out of the norm. He could no longer hold the calories and weight minimum needed for the techniques.

Chouji now was the black sheep heir for the Akimichi clan.

Two mistakes together, what a funny scene they made together. Laughable even.

-

-

It had turned out to be a particularly hot and muggy June day, so the principal of the Academy had decided to let the children off early. Akimichi Hinata, for she was now called that, gathered up the papers off her desk. Piling it into her shoulder bag she turned to head home.

She was going to get home before Chouji was going to leave for his training so Hinata pondered whether or not she should go to the market to get new vegetables.

Now, it wasn't that she disliked Chouji it was just that Hinata didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't seen him at all in the last few weeks because he seemed to have been training extra long for some reason.

Hinata knew that he was struggling to get reinstated, but the whole situation just made her more nervous.

What if he was never able to make the recovery?

She thought over this as she made her way down the hall to the exit, unaware of the figure making it's way over to meet her. She remained totally unaware of the person until she bumped into him. Hinata gasped shocked that she didn't distinguish the other's presence.

"Gomenasai…" She half-whispered bowing.

"Hinata…" came the deep baritone voice of her husband. Hinata looked up and was surprised to see the Chouji was the one that she had bumped into. It was actually quite embarrassing that she hadn't noticed that he was standing there. With his height pushing 6' 7", and his skinny frame reminiscing a tree, it was embarrassing for a person not to notice him.

"Chouji?" Hinata asked questioningly. Why was he here?

"Hinata…" he started again. This was odd. If he needed to tell her something he would normally do so by the use of a note. As Hinata watched Chouji closely for the purpose of his visit here she noticed that he was trying to hold back heavy breathing.

He must have run there.

"I'm going to reinstated." Chouji finished at length.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. He had come to tell her that!? That little thing?

Hinata felt her lips quake between a frown and a smile. She felt as her eyes fill up with tears, but for the first time they did so and it wasn't painful. Dropping her bag she lunged at his tall form and wrapped her arms around him.

"Congratulations…" she whispered into his chest. Hinata, happy Chouji had come to tell her.

A small smile spread across his face as he looked down at his small wife. Chouji had heard her even though she had whispered. Reaching up with one arm he wrapped it around her shoulders.

-

-

-

Hinata sat in the shade of the tree leaning back against Chouji's chest. His arm was wrapped around her small body and he placed a hand on her swell of her stomach.

"Chouji…" Hinata started as her hand played nervously with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Hm…" was all he said as he watched their two year old daughter run around after various butterfly's making their lazy way around the clearing of their backyard.

"I-I…" she began nervously.

How was she suppose to say it.

"I-I l-love you!" said the blue haired woman quickly. Hinata then half buried her face in his chest afraid of what he would do.

They had been married for almost three years and she had never said that to him. Normal couples would laugh at the irony of them being married and not having ever said that to each other, but they knew better.

Hinata felt the deep rumbling of a chuckle through his chest. Embarrassed she buried her head farther against the lean chest of the giant she called her husband.

"Hinata…" Chouji tried to get her attention. She just blushed harder so he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"I love you too." He said confidently. Chouji was sure. This was the only woman, only person who knew the pain that he had gone through. Knew the burden that he now had to carry as the head of the Akimichi clan.

This was the woman that could make his laugh and smile. Hinata was the person that had unfailingly stayed by his side, when he broke down after his father died. Hinata was the reason that even when Ino had come to him after she saw his 'transformation', he had decided to just refuse and go home for dinner.

He remembered saying, "I have found someone I love much more than I loved you." As he waved behind his head in goodbye as he walked away from the woman that was responsible for leading him to the love of his life.

Chouji leaned down and kissed Hinata softly on the corner of the mouth.

"I love you so much."

He watched as Hinata's eyes filled slowly with tears as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

Chouji promised that he would always remember the feel of their baby kick against his palm inside her. The scent of the spring grass as the wind teased it. The sound of laughter from their first child as she raced after the beautiful pieces of stain glass fluttering in the sun.

The beautiful sound of laughter that made up their lives.

-

-

* * *

-

おわり

Owari: End

-

* * *

-

Hahahahah I hoped you liked it!!!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
